


All The Kingdom Lights Shine (just for me and you)

by euphoriaseoks



Series: remember this moment (in the back of my mind) [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, Merry Christmas!, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoriaseoks/pseuds/euphoriaseoks
Summary: Dan pulls out the third box. And the fourth box. And then, before Phil can start to overthink this, he gets down on one knee, right as Dan pulls out the fifth box, the velvet box.The tension in the room is unbelievable as Dan opens the box, staring at the ring in it.He gasps, quietly, and then his eyes immediately snap up at Phil, filling with tears.Or: the one where Phil is a mess before proposing, but it's all perfect in the end.





	All The Kingdom Lights Shine (just for me and you)

**Author's Note:**

> this is "Long Live (all the walls we crashed through)" from Phil's POV, basically.  
> You don't have to read Long Live before (or after) reading this, but I would really appreciate it if you did, to get all of those good feelings!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (For Monica. Yes, again. I just love her so much)

“I’m gonna die,” Phil says, clutching his mulled wine.

“Bullshit,” Martyn murmurs, rolling his eyes. “you’ve been dating for years, he loves you to bits, what could possibly go wrong?”

“Uh, he could say no, he could hate the ring, he could hate _me,_ he could-“

“ _Bullshit!_ ” Martyn says again, putting more pressure behind his words this time. “Calm down bro, if I survived, then you surely will.”

Here’s the thing, Martyn kind of didn’t survive. The days before he finally proposed to Cornelia, he was an absolute mess, texting or calling Phil every few minutes, sometimes in very awkward moments (read: when Phil had his head between Dan’s thighs), annoying his brother quite a lot. But of course, Phil doesn’t mention that now, he’s nice like that.

“Uhng,” says Phil, eloquently. “I’m gonna _die._ ”

(Martyn rolls his eyes yet again. Truly, he’s a very good older brother, and really awesome at providing moral support.)

“You’re really awesome at providing moral support.” Scuffs Phil, sarcasm audible in his voice.

Martyn- what a surprise- rolls his eyes _again._

“Calm down okay? You have everything planned out, he’ll surely say yes. Plus, the box is under the tree already, no going back now,” Martyn says, trying to sound at least a bit supportive and calming.

Oh yes, the box, that surely is under the tree. A giant box, that contains a smaller box, that contains another smaller box, that contains _another_ smaller box, that contains a tiny velvet box, that contains a ring.

The ring is black (because Dan is Dan, and Dan has a very strong aesthetic), and has three small, white diamonds set along the top. It’s beautiful, in Phil’s personal opinion, but still, what if Dan doesn’t think so? What if he expects a more private proposal, in the safety of their own flat, and not on Christmas morning, surrounded by Phil’s family? What if Phil’s whole plan will ruin Christmas?

Yup, he’s surely gonna die.

 

 * * * 

 

Phil is half asleep in the (admittedly rather small) bed he shares with Dan while they’re up north, when the door to their room opens and he hears his boyfriend slip in, quietly.

“Phil, dear?” he says, sounding concerned, so Phil omits a small noise to show he’s conscious.

There’s a small break before Dan speaks again, it almost seems like he’s bracing himself for something.

“Do you think you’ll ever propose?”

Oh Shit.

Phil’s breath catches in his throat. Does Dan know? Is this Dan telling him he doesn’t ever want to be proposed to? No, he sounded desperate, almost as if…

“When the time is right, I guess,” Phil murmurs, trying to keep any tell-tale signs from entering his voice, and then he can almost hear Dan starting to think about his statement.

There’s no way in hell he’s going to survive tomorrow, not with the man lying next to him being so hopeful and perfect.

 

* * *  

 

The giant box, Phil thinks, was an amazing idea. Dan looks completely awestruck at the sight of the giant thing with his name on it (in gold, cursive writing, curtesy of Cornelia, bless her), and Phil can feel the excitement radiating off him.

“That’s from me,” he says, his hand lying on Dan’s lower back and _God_ is he nervous.

Dan just keeps staring at the box.

“Go on love, open it,” his mum says, almost as if she knows what Phil has planned (she probably does, Martyn is a total Mumma’s Boy and can’t keep anything from her), and Dan sits down and starts to cut through the tape.

There’s a bit of tension in his shoulders as he slowly opens the flaps, and then that tension is immediately replaced by amusement as he pulls out the second box.

Phil can almost hear him say _“Phiww”_ in that slightly annoyed yet absolutely smitten tone of voice that he always uses when Phil does something out of the ordinary (which, let’s be honest, is more often than not.)

Dan pulls out the third box. And the fourth box. And then, before Phil can start to overthink this, he gets down on one knee, right as Dan pulls out the fifth box, the velvet box.

The tension in the room is unbelievable as Dan opens the box, staring at the ring in it.

He gasps, quietly, and then his eyes immediately snap up at Phil, filling with tears.

“Dan,” Phil says, and he fully expects his voice to shake because his heart feels like it’s going to either beat out of his chest or fall through his ass, and he can feel his hands start to sweat. Instead, to his own surprise, he sounds secure, almost solemn and swelling. He sounds like he’s in love.

“I love you so much, you make every day of my life so much better, so much brighter,” he says, and Dan starts sobbing, his smile so wide it threatens to break his face.

“words can’t express just _how much_ I love you, Dan, so I won’t even try. You’re the person I think about when I first wake up and when I fall asleep, you’re the one for me so, Dan-“

(he takes a pause, looking at Dan, trying to memorise exactly how Dan looks right now, eyes wide and bright, mouth slightly agape but smiling, tears running over his cheeks. He looks perfect, and Phil has never loved him more than in this exact moment.)

“Will you marry me?”

Impossibly, Dan’s smile grows wider, and then suddenly, Phil finds himself with an armful of boyfriend (fiancé? Oh god), who’s covering his face in small kisses, trying to get every inch of his skin, while whisper-shouting “yes, yes, yes” over and over again.

The last “yes”, right before he kisses Phil right on the mouth, is a proper shout, and then Phil suddenly tastes tea and his mum’s Christmas cookies and something he can’t help but connect to autumn nights in his old flat, all the way back in Manchester in 2009, something that always makes him feel like his old, awkward, nervous self again. He tastes Dan, and he feels completely at home, right there.

 

* * * 

 

(When they break apart, his whole family is immediately there to hug them, and Phil maybe, possibly, cries a bit as well.)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this!
> 
> You know the drill, please leave a comment if you liked it, that would really make me a happy person!
> 
> I hope you all had a good Christmas, see you in 2018 x


End file.
